


A Sprinkle of Glitter

by JaneDoetype



Category: Doctor Who, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoetype/pseuds/JaneDoetype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane, high Warlock of New York, has been searching for The Doctor for some years now. When The Doctor pays an impromptu visit on girls night, Magnus is not sure if he made the right decision to try and seek answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl's Night

Magnus had decided that he and Chairman Meow, his adorably overweight tabby, were going to have a girl’s night in. No party, no drinking, no Alec for the moment (although he plans to surprise Alec with the new flavored lube he had bought earlier that day… strawberry flavor. Alec loved strawberries) and definitely no helping Shadowhunters. The Shadowhunters had been asking the high Warlock of New York for protection spells left and right; if Magnus hadn’t been dating Alec he would have told the Lightwoods where they could shove it. 

“Come on Chairman Meow. Daddy wants to watch 13 going on 30, then You’ve Got Mail, then we’re finishing off the night with the delightful treat we call Magic Mike.”

“Mmeeoowwww,” Chairman Meow had situated himself on the body indent he had left on his favorite chair.

“That’s right boo, it has Channing Tatum and the four hunks.”

Wooshhh- wooosh- woosh 

What the hell thought Magnus.

Wooshhh- wooosh- woosh 

The sound was coming from his kitchen. Magnus had already jumped into a defensive stance and was ready for whatever fight he was about to be in.  
Damn, he thought, he knew helping Shadowhunter was a bad idea. Why out of all the people in the world did he have to fall in love with a Shadowhunter.  
Magnus stalked towards the kitchen. He was more irritated than scared.

“Whatever bastard had thought it was a good idea to break into MY HOME, hide in MY KITCHEN, possibly steal MY FOOD, and INTERRUPT GIRLS NIGHT, HAS ANOTHER THING  
COMING”

Magnus appeared at the kitchen door, blue flames at his fingertips ready to kick some ass.  
Whatever Magnus had been expecting, it sure wasn’t this.

There in his kitchen, right in the middle of his kitchen was a blue 1960’s telephone Police Call Box.

What the hell, he thought.

He had felt as though he had seen this box before, in pictures or something. He knew this wasn’t connected to the Underworld… but what was it?  
Suddenly a gangly man appeared out of the box. He was wearing a tweed jacket, a bowtie, … and was that a fez?..

“WOW! WASN”T THAT QUITE A RIDE!,” said the man in a thick British accent, “Sorry to interrupt girl’s night maybe I can join?”  
What?

“I’ve never had a girl’s night before, I’m quite excited. Shall we gossip, text and eat scones?”

Whhaattt?

Magnus couldn’t believe it. He knew who it was. It all made sense, but it was quite impossible wasn’t it? Nothing that ridiculous could exist. There are no such things as Time Lords… well who is he to be talking he a Warlock for crying out loud.

“Doctor?!” said Magnus in what was meant to come out sounding normal but came out like a croak.

“Oh yes introductions, I love introductions. I’m the Doctor!”


	2. So you're real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Magnus have some tea.

“And here I thought you were a fairy tale, ‘The Lonely God’,…. I’ve heard about your tales from others but I never believed them. It had been just too ridiculous to believe. A man in a Police Call Box, appearing in the most random points in history. Saving the day… leaving his mark.” Magnus Bane, high Warlock of New York, said this as he was flipping through a few photographs that had different faces of the same man. He received the photo album from Tessa, a fellow warlock, she had been told the story of a man who takes the body of a man but is not. Whose judgment and power can be seen, weighed in his heavy eyes. Who has been traveling alone for an imaginable amount of years, and is dubbed “The Lonely God.” 

When Magnus first heard the legend he laughed in disbelief, well nothing is impossible I guess. However to be able to changed your body entirely to cheat death is an entirely different matter.   
___________________________________________________  
“So you mean to tell me that these are the pictures of the same man, but not?” asked Magnus 

“Why ofcourse Magnus, truth doesn’t lie. Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.” Tessa replied, pretending to be offend that the Warlock did not believe her intelligence and skills. 

“Okay Sherlock Holmes,” Magnus rolled his eyes, “ you know, Arthur and I dated for a bit didn’t work out though. After he became known for just creating Sherlock Holmes he became quite bitter and wasn’t ‘as fun’ in the bed anymore. Too bad, the old man was quite the kink-master” 

Tessa doubled over and pretended to puke. She had forgotten how experienced her friend had been.   
____________________________________________________  
He was not entirely clear on The Doctors apparent ability to “regenerate” to cheat death, same model different case, but he was quite jealous. Imagine! The possibilities he could have. He could have natural blond hair or green eyes that weren’t like a cats (although that was an attractive feature of his.) Although, The Doctor’s new body, which hadn’t been featured in the photographs, was starting to impress Magnus. The fun I could have with you, though Magnus internally. 

“I’m shocked Mr. Bane! I am quite real and though unfortunately my adventures had left a bit of a bread crumb trail behind me, I really had hoped to had been left a bit of a legend or fairytale story,” replied the Doctor as he put down his cup of tea, which quite ironically was in a mug shaped like a Police Call Box, only it was red. 

“Oh you know the tricks of the trade Doctor. After we have lived this long among mortals we are bound to be found, discovered,-“ 

“Sought out?,” interrupted the Doctor coyly, he adjusted his bow-tie to reemphasize his point and indignation in the matter.

“Why yes, sought out,” replied Magnus

Magnus’s cat eyes had darkened and looked as if they shouldn’t have belonged to the body of a young man, but to a man who has seen war, has loved, has lost, and has seen the end of a world many times over. The Doctor looked at him sadly, he knew this is how he must look to others. His body is a young capsule. A capsule that is disguised as the body of a young fit lad, with extremely elevated hair and a bow tie that he believes to be cool. But on the inside he is an old man. A man who like Magnus and loved and lost many times over. 

Magnus had been looking for him for years, The Doctor has known. Magnus practically leaves a trail of rainbow glitter everywhere he walks. He has been wanting to get in contact with him earlier, though he had always stopped himself. Ever since Amy and Rory had gone, he has been alone. Reclusive. He has been Amelia Pond’s fairy tale and he had hoped to stay that way, he had wanted no more part in interaction if he knew that in the end the humans were either going to succumb to old age or an accidental death. They were on his hands alone and no matter how hard he had tried to wash them, the damned spots had never gone away. Although Magnus was a Warlock and could live for all eternity, he was practically invincible with all the magic he was capable of, The Doctor knew that he was a broken man inside and one broken piece cannot fix another. 

“So old chap,” said the Doctor, “what has caused you to seek my assistance?”


End file.
